This invention relates to an EMI gasket formed by joining coated steel and a contact backing.
The EMI gasket of the invention is intended for application to electronic casings and racks to ensure the EMC requirements posed on the finished apparatus. The use of the gasket ensures a completely sealed casing (cf. a Faraday cage) at critical points (of lateral walls).